Mary Gibbs - Back to Monsters Inc
by gladysnotw
Summary: Mary constantly has dreams of monsters that she feels like she's met before. One day, she stumbled on some of her childhood drawings and discovers that some of them are of the monsters in her dreams! Desperate for answers, she discovers that one monster from her past was last seen close to her home. She seeks it out, hoping to find answers. Unaware of the past they share.
1. Drawings

**A/N: I keep getting new ideas...enjoy this one, though!**

_"Kitty..." _

_"Kitty has to go." Sulley sighed._

_ Boo sat up in her bed and gave Sulley a hug. He hugged her back and placed her covers over her lap. Boo watched with teary eyes as her kitty left the room. She was sad and confused of why he had to leave. Sulley looked at her one last time, and closed her bedroom door. Boo climbed out of bed and ran to her door. She giggled as she reached for the doorknob. _

_"Boo!" she said, as she opened the door._

_ She gasped quietly as she stared at her closet. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her clothes and toys inside her closet._

_"Kitty?"_

I put my book down and sighed. My foster mother was calling me from downstairs and I blew at the hair that was in my eyes. I got out of bed and opened my door. It had been the same since I was little. It wasn't as white since my foster mother never bothered to hire someone to repaint it. It didn't really matter since both sides of the door were covered in posters and stickers.

I hurried down the stairs and dodged all the chaos from all my other foser siblings. A paper airplane flew my way and I ducked. Kids were screaming and crying, as they usually did. I had 6 other foster siblings, but we never talked to each other. Most of them were related to one another, except me.

My foster mom was in the kitchen on the phone and making some lousy dinner. She was very young and had a child of her own that lived with the rest of us foster kids. He was her only _real _child. She had him when she was in high school, around the age of 17. Something about a cute tennis player or a party guy. I didn't remember what the story was, nor did I care.

My foster mom was a red head. She had green eyes and a lot of always whined about her freckles, but I didn't see why. I always envied people with freckles, since they seemed to make the person photogenic. I called my foster mother by her name: Kate.

"Oh, hey, Mary. Listen, I have to go to a job interview right now, so you're in charge, alright?" Kate asked, as she chewed gum.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll try to fix up sime dinner too. Good luck at the interview."

"Thanks. Bye-bye." Kate said, heading out of the kitchen, with her phone in her ear.

Frankly, I didn't know why she had her phone there. She didn't appear to be talking to anyone, but I shrugged it off. I made supper and tried my best to get all the kids to the table without killing each other. I was the eldest foster child, so I was like another adult in the house.

"Okay, everybody, we're eating Mac and Cheese, so eat up!" I announced.

All the kids ate and talked at the table. Kate was usually gone a lot, so I was pretty much the parent of the house. Even with so many other kids, I felt so lonely. I was home schooled, so I didn't have any friends. I grew up with al these kids but I never considered them as family. It's not that I hated them or anything. We just weren't close.

After dinner, I headed to my room. My sanctuary. I plopped myself into bed and stared at the ceiling. My eyes felt heavy and I quickly fell asleep.

_"Take care of yourself and try not to run through anymore closets." Sulley said._

_Boo giggled and fiddled with his lip, making him laugh a bit._

_ A brown regal door appeared and Mike stepped aside with pride. Sulley saw the door and frowned._

_"Mike, that's not her door." Sulley said._

_"What are you talking about? Of course, it's her door. It's her door!" Mike said, shrugging._

_"No, her door was white." Sulley said._

_Mike crossed his arms. "No."_

_"And, it had flowers on it."_

_"No. It must have been dark last night. Because this is its door." Mike said._

I sat up in bed, gasping. My room was dark and I realized I had slept longer than I wanted. I shrugged it off and checked my alarm clock for the time.

_7:30? I wonder if Kate's back form the interview._

As I got out of bed, I wondered what my dream was about. I had kept seeing these two monsters in my dreams, and they seemed familiar to me. Particularly, the large blue one with spots. He was always smiling at me and arguing with the short green one. I got up and bumped into my small table by my bed. The drawer was open and it almost fell out when I bumped into it. My reflexes were quick and I stopped the drawer from falling. But, a lot of papers and crayons fell out.

"Really?" I asked, frustrated.

I sighed and bent over to pick up the mess. Most of the crayons were old and had been worn out. I tossed the crayons back in the drawer and grabbed a handful of papers. She shoved them in the drawer and paused when she saw that some of them had drawings.

"Hey. I remember these." I giggled.

I sat on my bed and looked over my drawings. Many of them were pretty strange. Too strange. One was of a long lizard-looking thing with a lot of arms. I winced and laughed a bit.

_What made me draw THIS? _I thought.

I put the drawing down and felt my heart stop at the next drawing. It was a drawing of the big blue monster that I had been dreaming about. It was holding hands with a little girl. I squinted and realized that the little girl was me.

When I was little, I always wore a little pink pajama that was like a night gown.

"What the heck...?" I mumbled.

I looked through the rest of the drawings, trying to find one of the little green monster that was also in my dreams. But, I didn't find any. I looked back at the other drawing of the monster and I, and winced at it.

Then, I took the drawing and sat at my computer. I quickly googled anything that had to do with a blue monster with spots, but I didn't find any images that matched my drawing. I placed my elbow on the desk and rested my head on my , I mocked myself.

_What were you expecting to find? This was dumb. _

I laughed at myself and shook my head. I felt ridiculous for getting so excited over such a thing, but couldn't help but wonder what that monster had to do with me. I didn't remember watching any cartoons with such a character or any movies. Nothing in my past reminded me about the creature.

I took a safety pin and pinned the drawing on my wall along with other posters I had. Hands on my hips, I sighed deeply.

_Where did you come from?_

Sulley straightened his tie and groaned. He hated to wear a tie for work, but it was part of the job. All the monsters had just finished returning their doors and were finishing up the day. Sulley smiled at all of them and wished them well. He looked at his clipboard and flipped to the back, where he had his drawing from Boo.

He looked down at it sadly, as he knew that she was much older now. His thoughts were interrupted by a pat on his back.

"There he is! The big man himself!" Mike said.

"Hey, bud. Ready to head home?" Sulley asked.

Mike nodded. "Hey, you alright?"

Sulley lied. "Yeah. why?"

"Come on, Sul. You're a bad liar. You were thinking about Boo again, weren't you?" Mike asked.

Sulley sighed. "She's grown older. Do you...do you think she remembers us at all?"

"Of course she does! She's not _that_ old, Sulley. She's only 15."

"16." Sulley corrected.

"Whatever. The point is that she won't forget about you. I'm sure she remembers everthing about you." Mike smiled.

"I can't remember a _thing_ about this thing." I said, slumping in my chair.

I had stayed up for hours, tryong to find something about the monster. But, I found nothing. Eventually, I gave up and tried looking up the monster from my other drawing. Nothing came up for a while, until I found an article.

**TRACES OF STRANGE CREATURE FOUND AFTER DISAPPEARANCE**

I read the article and was surprised at what I read. Apparantely,a strange creature appeared in a swamp in someone's home. It escaped and no one saw it for 14 years. Someone recently got a photo of it but it was blurred because the creature moved so fast. The creature entered a building, but as soon as entered, it vanished. People looked everywhere but it was never found. Foot prints were found in the swamp and scientists can't tell what species the creature is.

I took a closer look at the photo and saw that it matched my drawing. The creature was purple and had several arms and legs. Breathing heavily, I looked up where the swamp was and frowned when I realized it was somewhere in Kansas. I sunk in my chair and groaned.

"This thing _has_ to be able to tell me about this other monster." I mumbled, looking up at the drawing that I had pinned on the wall.

I stood up and decided to go to Kansas. At first, I thought I was crazy. But, I knew it couldn't have been a coincidence that the creature in the phot matched the drawing I drew _14 years ago_. Quickly, I packed my backpack and put on my favorite pink dress. Pink had always been my thing. I stuffed my cellphone inside and shoved the drawing I had on the wall inside. I crept downstairs, since it was late and grabbed some food from the cupboard and put it in my backpack.

Then, I walked into Kate's room and grabbed a stash of money that she kept there for emergencies. It was enough to get me to Kansas by train, but not enough to get food or shelter. I scurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of junk food from the cupboard. Then, I grabbed a flashlight and left the house.

It was dark, and I walked towards downtown to get a train. As I walked, people stared at me. I ignored them but wondered why they were staring. I took a bus to the train station, and noticed a weird homeless guy staring at my feet. I looked down and noticed that I was barefoot.

I mentally facepalmed myself. The homless guy pretended to look somewhere else, and I sighed.

_Oh well. I'm used to being barefoot anyway._

The bus arrived at the train station and I purchased my ticket to head to Oklahoma. I lived in Northern Texas, so I wasn't too far from my destination. I sat on the train and decided to sit in the back. There, I thought should have gotten some sleep. I got comfortable and rested my head on my backback. Then, I remembered something.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my teddy bear from when was a kid. I loved it so much and snuggled with it as I slept. I didn't care if people stared. I just shut my eyes and played a song I had heard from when I was little in my head.

_Oh, he's a happy bear...he's not crying and neither should you! Or we'll be in trouble 'cause they're gonna find us! So, please stop crying right now..._


	2. Trains

**A/N: Just an FYI, I'm using short-haired Rapunzel as Boo's teenage self, so you guys can get a better idea of what she looks like! That's why Punzie is in the cover photo!**

_ Boo smiled as Mike held her. Sulley was trying to warn Mr. Waternoose of Randall's schemes, but he insisted that he give a scare demonstration to the new scare recruits. _

_"Kitty." Boo said, hopping from Mike's grasp._

_"No, Boo. No, no!" Mike whispered._

_ Boo waddled over to Sulley who gave in to Mr. Waternoose. Mike tensed as he watched Boo stand by the bed, where the robot child was sleeping. Sulley inhaled deeply and gave a large roar._

I gasped at the sound of the train's roaring whistle. Then, I calmed down and rubbed my eyes. Yawning, I looked out my window and gasped at the landscape before me. There was a large field of yellow grass and it had several trees with leaves of many colors. The sky was bright blue and reflected off the great lakes. I grabbed my backpack and took out my sketchbook. It was pink, of course, and I sketched out what I saw as fast as I could.

As the train moved along, I noticed that I was alone on the train. I checked my pockets and realized I didn't have much money left. Sighing, I sat up and put my bear away in my pack. I decided to speak with the engineer about how far we were from Kansas.

I brushed my short hair really quick and slid on a pair of yellow rainboots. Adjusting my dress, I walked through the train carts until I reached the engineer's cabin. I knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered, I knocked again.

No one was answering. I looked up at the sun and guessed it was late afternoon so the engineer couldn't have been sleeping.

"Hello? Anybody in there? Anybody?" I asked, putting my mouth close to the door.

I pushed against the door to try and hear something, but the door flung open and I fell inside the room. I brushed off my dress and gasped when I saw the engineer lying dead on the floor. He had a cut behind his neck and appeared to have died from bleeding too much. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming, and stood up.

No one was driving the train, and I was alone. I looked around to see if there was something I could do to stop the train. I didn't know how to work a train, but I tried what I had seen in movies. I saw a large lever and used all of my strength to pull it. I managed to pull it, but fell on my back in the process.

The train made a sudden stop but kept going. I remembered that trains take several minutes to actually stop when you pull the lever. Looking ahead, I saw that the tracks ahead had been destroyed. My jaw dropped and I shook my head.

"No way." I said, in disbelief.

_I'm gonna have to jump._

I ran out of the cabin as the train screeched. Quickly, I ran to the cart where I was sleeping and grabbed my backpack. When I went to open the door to get out of the cart, it wouldn't open. I gasped and began to push my weight against.

"No, no, no!" I cried.

I didn't have much time, so I sat in a chair by a window and gave it a good kick. The glass cracked and another kick finally broke it. I shielded my face from the glass and stood on the chair. Suddenly, I felt something grab my ankle. I screamed as I fell off the chair and landed on my stomach.

I turned and screamed when I saw nothing there behind me. But, something was holding my ankle. I began to panic and kicked at the invisible figure holding me and managed to hit it. My ankle felt free and I ran to the chair and stood on it. Then, I climbed through the window and jumped out of the train.

Without looking back, I ran as fast I could. I could hear the distant train crash but didn't look back. It was getting dark and I was all alone in the wilderness. I walked through the beautiful landscape and nearly collapsed when I saw a cabin in the distance. I ran towards it, even though I was exhausted. Once I reached it, I knocked on the door. A man opened the door and looked surprised to see me. He gave me a humored smile.

"Yes? Can I...help you?' he asked.

I was out of breath. "Hi, how are you? Look, I just survived a train accident and I really need a place to stay for the night. Also, I have a feeling I'm being followed but I won't be here long. So, you don't have to;"

I paused and realized I was babbling. The man chuckled and smiled at me. Suddenly, a woman came to the door and stood beside the man.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, glancing at me.

'Oh, this girl says she was in a train wreck. She needs a place to stay." the man replied.

"Just for the night." I added, quickly.

"Oh, well, we don't ususally see people wandering around out here. This place is basically in the middle of nowhere." the woman explained to me.

"Ah, right. Well, if it's too much I'll just keep walking and maybe run into someone else." I said, stepping back and shrugging.

"No, no, its' fine. Y'all can stay if you want." the woman said, opening the door wider.

I thanked them and entered their house. Normally, I would never have done such a thing. But, someone _did_ just try to kill me, so I didn't have many options. The couple, I assumed they were a couple, were very kind to me. We ate some supper and they told me a little about themselves. The man was named Melvin and the woman was Sally.

"So, where are _you_ from?" Sally asked, sipping some coffee.

"Florida." I lied.

"Really? What's a gal like you coming here from Florida for? And all alone?" Sally asked.

"I needed to find something. It's kind of been haunting me." I shrugged like it didn't matter.

"What were you looking for, Kate?" Melvin asked.

I gave them my foster mom's name just because it was the only one that was in my head. I apologized to Kate in my head.

"Well, I don't know if I should say. It'll sound crazy." I said.

"Give it a shot." Melvin smiled.

I sighed. "I'm looking for a monster. It was last seen in Kansas and I need to find it."

Sally giggled. "That's all? I've heard of the monster. But, isn't that too dangerous for a little girl to handle?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. But, I felt like I've seen it before. Maybe catching it will give me some answers. I told you it was crazy."

"It is a bit crazy, but we ain't your parents so we won't judge or tell you what to do. But, you should be careful, you hear?" Sally asked.

I nodded. "I will."

"I think we all better head to bed. It's really late." Melvin yawned.

Sally and I nodded in agreement and headed to bed. I had my own room because Melvin and Sally had had a daughter before she left home for a career. It was a nice room and better then mine back at home. I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling. I figured that Melvin and Sally thought I was playing some game with them and they were just playing along. I didn't care since I wasn't stayin, anyway. My eyes widened when I heard a tap at my window. I sat up and heard another tap.

_Something's out there._

I got up from bed and walked over to the window. A pebble was tossed at the window, and then another. I frowned and opened the window. I looked around but didn't see anyone. Then, I gasped loudly as I heard something rustling in the bushes by my window. I narrowed my eyes and figured it was some dumb animal.

I grabbed a small bat from inside the room and climbed out the window, towards the bushes. I felt my heart beat faster as I stepped closer. A bead of sweat went down my forehead and down the side of my face. Then, I swung the bat at the bushes. A little squirrel jumped out and ran off. I scoffed and went back to the window.

_So much for that._

I climbed through the window and closed it. Then, I went back to bed and slept.

The next morning, I got up and grabbed my backpack. Sally insisted that I took her daughter's old jacket to keep warm. I told her she didn't have to but she was persistent. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. Then, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot that our daughter always kept her closet locked. I'll grab the key from her dresser." Sally replied, walking to the dresser.

"She...locked her closet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sally nodded. "When she was little she always told us that monsters would come into her room at night and scare her. She cried every night until we decided to buy her a lock for her closet door. Poor little thing."

"She saw monsters?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, silly little gal. She used to draw pictures of 'em and hang 'em in her room. I kept most of the drawings in her dresser to make fun of her when she visits. Funny, huh?" Sally asked, laughing.

I faked a laugh. "Oh, yeah! Very funny, Sally."

Sally smiled. "Well? Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to make sure I have everything." I said, holding up my backpack.

Sally nodded and went out to the front of the house to wait for me with Melvin. Quickly, I went to the dresser and looked for drawings. I found a few but none of the monsters matched the drawings I had done. Excpet one. The one of the purple lizard creature. Our drawings looked pretty similar and I realized that I had to leave immediately.

I ran out of the room and thanked the couple. They waved at me as I walked off. When I looked back and they had gone inside, I ran like a mad woman. I had to find a town quick and get to Kansas. Luckily, I found a road and walked on it, hoping to get a car ride.

After about two hours, a car drove by but ignored my cries for a ride. I sighed and kept going. Three more cars came by but ignored me. The fourth one actually picked me up. It was an old woman using her husband's old truck. I asked her to dro me off near a town and she agreed. I paid her some money and thanked her.

The town was pretty big and I was happy to be back in a place with large groups of people. I headed for the town train station and got on the next train to take me to Kansas. It was a two day journey and there weren't any accidents. Thank God.

When the train arrived, I set out to find the swamp with the creature. Several people told me of rumours that the monster was still in the building where it disappeared and I decided to look there first. The swamp didn't bother me, since I had rubber boots on. I trudged along the swamp until I reached the abandoned building. It was starting to get dark so I took out my flashlight.

I was pretty scared but I was too far to back down. The building appeared to be very old and infested with mice. But, luckily, I only heard the mice and didn't run into one. The building's walls were covered in plants and vines. The building looked like a small tire factory. Tires were everywhere and I tripped over several of them. I was surprised it was such a small factory for a big town.

I spotted a closed door and walked towards it. I squinted and thought I saw a faded red light above the door. Something in my head told me I had seen it before. And, for once, I felt like I had seen something familiar before.

_"It must've been dark last night because THIS is its door." Mike said, opening the door._

_"Uh, sir, that's not her door."_

_"I know, I know. It's yours."_

I opened my eyes and remembered that doors like these only worked if the red light was completely on. The light was flickering on and off, so I Iooked around for a way to fix it. I shined my flashlight and found a tool box already there.

_Someone must've tried to get it open. Maybe the light needs more power._

I opened the toolbox and took out a wrench. I looked around the doorframe and found a small converter. I used the wrench to unscrew the screws and found a bunch of wires. They weren't too old and I knew a few things about wires from setting up game consoles and televisions, so I gave it a shot. I mixed the wires and tied a few together and looked up at the light. It was still blinking.

"There's not enough power." I muttered.

I used my flashlight to try and find some sort of control room. Instead, I found a switch. It was huge so I had to use both arms to pull it up. Once I did, the lights in the building came on and I giggled.

_Yes!_

I turned off my flashlight and headed to the door and smiled at the fully lit red light. I reached for the doorknob, then paused.

_What am I doing? I'm here to find a monster, not explore._

I drew my hand back, but then brought it to the knob again.

_Maybe a peek._

I opened the door and noticed the room inside was barely lit. Suddenly, something from behind shoved me in and I fell inside, with the door shutting behind me.


	3. Randall

I quickly got to my feet and clutched the flashlight with my shaking hands. My knees were shaking as I ran to the door. I jiggled the knob but it wouldn't open.

_Okay, c-calm down. You'll get out of here. Just re-_

"You seem lost. Need help?" a voice asked.

I froze and my shoulder became stiff.

"Miss? You alright?" the voice asked.

I slowly turned around and gasped when I saw what I was looking for. The purple monster with two sets of arms and legs. He had a large mouth and was a bit taller than me. I stepped back and pointed a finger at him.

"Y-You're the...you're that m-mons-"

"Monster?" the creature asked.

I nodded quickly.

"You know, I may be a monster but I have a name, okay?"

I made a face. "Wait...what?"

"Randall. Just call me Randall." the monster said.

"Randall. Look, just give me a second to take in what's going on, okay? I'm in a room with a mon- I mean, with..._you_. And, we're...talking." I said.

Randall nodded. "That about sums it up."

"Okay. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get out of this room. I don't want to get in trouble. I shouldn't be in this building, anyway." I said.

I reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it still wouldn't open. I sighed and turned to Randall.

"Here, let me help." he said, smiling.

I moved aside.

He gave the door a large push and it opened. I gasped as the door opened. The door didn't lead to the factory but to a small room. Randall looked amazed too. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my drawings. I found one and held it in the air.

The drawing and the room looked very similar even though the drawing was mostly scribbles. The door we stepped out from was against a small wall and had a small device standing next to it. It had several buttons and a small lightbulb with a red light.

I took out my flash light and it showed even more of the room. There was a large desk and a series of small monitors. It seemed a bit familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There were several cameras around that were all dusty.

"What's wrong?" Randall asked.

"I don't know, it's just...this seems a little familiar. I know it sounds weird." I said.

"Keep looking. Maybe it'll come back to you." Randall advised.

I give him a small smile and kept looking. The door we came out from was part of a small bedroom. It looked like a boy's room. I stepped onto the bedroom platform and headed towards the bed. There was a small boy with his eyes closed and a dusty and rusty face.

_He's not real. Looks like a robot._

Then, I closed my eyes as I felt my memory tugging.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Boo?" Sulley asked._

_ Boo had ran away to the other side of the room in tears. She had just seen a scary side of Sulley he never wanted her to see. He had just frightened a robot child but didn't notice that Boo was standing there by the bed. He followed her but she cried more and ran from him._

_"Boo? Boo, it's me." the monster said._

_ Boo tripped over some wires and fell on her back. Her hood from her monster costume fell of and revealed her face._

Mary gasped and stepped back. Randall stood by her.

"What is it? You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I've been...I've been here before. This place." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You have? When?" Randall asked.

"I was only about 3 years old. I saw a blue furry monster and it scared me to death. He frightened me and I was just...terrified."

"Did he have dark purple spots?"

I nodded.

"Oh no. You remember him?"

"Well, just a little. Why?"

"He's dangerous. Look, you can't be here- Sorry, what was your name?"

"Mary. Mary Gibbs."

"Okay, Mary, you have to go. This guy is trouble and you don't want him to see you here."

"Why, what's wrong, Randall? Tell me."

He sighed. "A long time ago, he started to kidnap children and use them for this company. See, our monster world's electricity is powered by children's screams, which is why we scare you. Well, Sullivan was tired of scaring kids and decided to steal children and use this terrible machine on them to get even more energy from one child. I tried to stop him but he banished me."

"That's why you were in _my _world." I realized.

Randall nodded. "Yes. Now, you have to go."

"But, what about _you_? I can't leave you here alone. We have stop this Sullivan guy. He's going to hurt kids all over the world and I _won't_ just go home, knowing all this is happening." I said.

"I can't let you. This isn't your fight." he said.

"Maybe it is." I said.

He looked at me, and tried to say something else, but I gave him a look.

"I'm not leaving, Randall. I'm going to help you."

He sighed again. "I guess there's no stopping you. Come on, we better get out of this room."

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked, following him.

"We're in Monsters Inc. Sullivan's company." Randall replied.

"Right. So, first we find Sullivan, right?" I asked.

"Well, kind of. First, we get out of here and find shelter. Then, we figure out how we're going to stop him."

"Oh, that's a better idea." I said.

Randall stopped. "Wait, hang on. You're a human, so you need to cover up."

"Why? Aren't I scary enough?" I asked, making a scary face.

Randy chuckled. "Yes, actually. Us monsters think that kids are toxic. Even to the touch. If monsters see you, they'll freak and call the CDA."

"What's that? Like the FBI?"

"Yeah, a little. They're supposed to catch kids that come into our world and...actually I don't know what they do to them, honestly."

I flinched. "I'd rather not know, actually."

Randall nodded and walked towards a few cardboard boxes. I saw what he was thinking.

"Let me guess, I'll have to get in one, right?" I asked.

"I was thinking that but I'm kind of supposed to be banished right now. So, people seeing me won't be too good either." Randall said.

"Oh, right." I said.

Then, Randall looked like he had an idea. He told me to get into a box and I did. I was curious as to what he was up to, but trusted him. He picked up the box and settled it down again. Then, I heard wheels turning and figured he put the box on a cart. I heard doors open and close and we were on our way through the factory.

We stopped several times when I heard footsteps approach or monster talking. They all sounded like normal people. I nearly got sick because of how many times we moved and stopped. After a while, he opened the box and I flinched from the sunlight.

Randall held out his three-fingered hand and helped me out. The box was on a cart and we were in a parking lot filled with carts. Randall pulled me through the parking lot and we ran inside a supply truck. We both panted as we sat down in the back of the truck.

"At least we got out in one piece." I said, smiling.

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd make it." Randall said.

"So, how did you get through without people seeing you?"

"Oh, I would stop and hide for a second. I used to scare kids for a living, Mary. I know a thing or two about hiding.' Randall chuckled.

"Oh, excuse me for doubting your talents."

We both laughed and finally caught our breaths. Randall would look out of the truck often to make sure no one was around.

"So, how do we stop Sullivan?" I asked.

"Well, it'll be hard to bring him down. He's got the whole media thinking he's an angel from above. Instead of scaring kids, he makes them laugh because it gives ten times more energy than screaming." Randall explained.

I hugged my legs and made a face at that. "But, isn't that...a good thing?"

"Sounds good but he's just doing it for his company to make money. And, now the media makes him look like a hero." Randall said, shaking his head.

"Oh, well we better stop him. Any ideas?" I asked.

"We confront him. Sullivan is terrified of humans so we can use that to our advantage. He'll see you and just _beg_ me to turn you in. I'll say that I will and make him confess to the city that he's not what they think he is. Simple, I'll make it up as we go along." he said.

I shrugged. "A far as plans go, it's not too bad. What...what do you think will happen to him? Sullivan, I mean?"

Randall laughed. "Why? Does it matter?"

"I was just asking. I'm not worried. I'd like to know that he gets what he deserves." I shrugged.

"Well, let's hope he gets it. We'll confront him tonight. He'll be in his office alone, so we'll be fine." Randall said.

I nodded in agreement as Randall got out of the truck. He said he needed some air and would come back when it was time to go.

"Be careful." I said quietly, when he was gone.

I asked about Sullivan because I honestly didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I mean, he made mistakes but it seemed like he _really_ cared about the children of the world by not scaring them anymore. Randall seemed to have a lot of hate towards Sullivan that it almost scared me. When he talked about him he growled and seemed different. I knew he was banished and all but I never liked to believe that someone like Sullivan was _completely _evil.

Everyone had _some_ good in them. Sometmes, you just had to dig really deep to find even a pinch of kindness in them. But, I trusted Randall and decided to go along with his plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'll update soon!**


	4. The CDA Ruins Everything

By nightfall, most of the employees had gone home. Randall decided to take action. We entered the factory and set out to find Sullivan's office. Randall had an idea of where it was, but thought we should split up.

"I'll check down this hall and you down that one. Head back here in about 15 minutes, alright?" Randall asked.

I nodded. "Okay."

We seperated and I got to work. I looked around, trying to find something close to an office, but had no luck. After a while, I got lost in the maze of halls. I wanted to call Randall but was afraid someone would hear me.

_Okay, just calm down. You'll find him._

I kept walking and 15 minutes had already gone by. Randall was probably looking for me, so I didn't worry too much. A noise made me stop in my tracks. I slowly turned and saw a short green monster staring at me with his jaw hanging down. He had dropped a mug of coffee and it had spilled all over the floor. The monster had one large blue eye and kept staring.

"A-Are you...lost?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say.

I felt like crying because I was so scared. The monster must have noticed because he suddenly got really friendly.

"Whoa, whoa, kid. It's alright. If you need help, I can help you. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said, smiling warmly.

"I-I'm...lost. I was looking for-"

"It's fine, kid. Just follow me and we'll get you home." he said, walking past me.

I decided to follow him, hoping to find Sullivan's office. We walked and I couldn't find Randall anywhere. The little monster kept talking the whole way, but I didn't mind. He was funny and was entertaining.

"So, how'd you get here?" he asked.

"Oh, I opened a door. It had a blinking light and I fixed it." I replied.

"Huh, that's odd. Well, don't worry. We'll get you home." he said.

We entered a large room filled with file cabinets. He turned to me and asked for my name. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell him my real name, but I couldn't think of a fake one.

"Uhh M-Mary. Mary Gibbs." I replied.

My legs were getting shaky and I fiddled with my fingers. The cyclops muttered my name several times as he looked through some files.

"And, where are you from, Mary?" he asked.

"Texas." I said.

He went back to going through the files and the room was silent. He closed the cabinet drawer and turned to me.

"That's weird. I can't find you in our files. I'll have to ask Sulley about this." he said, walking past me.

"Sulley? You mean, Sullivan?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know him?"

"Oh, I-I saw...his name around the factory. He's pretty famous, isn't he?"

"He doesn't like to see it that way. Sulley just likes to do his job."

The cyclops led me out of the room and we walked down a wide hall.

"How do you know Sulley?" I asked.

"We're close friends. We met in college and have been friends ever since. He was this company's best scarer. But, things changed and he ended up owning this company. Pretty nice, huh?" the monster asked.

"Yeah, pretty nice." I nodded.

"Yeah, but he fought hard for it. He went up against this creep-"

Suddenly, the cyclops was thrown off his feet. He was thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious. I gasped and ran to his side, when something grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw nothing.

I screamed. "Hey, let go-"

"Mary, it's me!" a voice whispered.

"Randall...?"

"Yeah, we've got to run. Hurry, before he wakes up!"

I heard his footsteps scurry along the floor and I followed. I stopped and looked back at the cyclops.

_He didn't hurt me. I should help him!_

I ran to the cyclops and shook him awake. He looked up at me and asked what happened.

"I don't know. You must've saw a bug or something. But, you're okay now." I replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Mary. Now, come on. I promised that I'd get you home." he said, standing up.

We walked through the hall and stopped at a door. My jaw dropped as I saw the name plastered on the door.

**MANAGER**

"Sulley, can I come in?" the cyclops asked.

"Yeah, come in, Mike." a voice called back.

The cyclops opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I gulped and entered. Mike closed the door and showed me inside. A large chair was in front of a desk covered in papers. Mike cleared his throat to get Sullivan's attention. I clutched my backpack as the chair turned to reveal the manager.

Sullivan was exactly how I had drawn him as a child. He was long blue fur and purple spots. He had two small horns on his head and a large jaw. He gasped when he saw me and looked at Mike.

"Oh, she was out in the halls and I tried to find her card key, but she didn't show up in any of the old files." Mike explained.

Sulley stood. "She didn't? Well, that's probably because she's older and we stop making kids laugh when they're about 11 years old."

Mike did a facepalm. "Oh, you're right! Didn't think of that. I guess we'll just have to check even _older_ files, then. Come on, Mary."

I followed after Mike as he opened the door.

"Mary?" Sullivan asked.

I turned. "Y-Yeah?"

"Mary...Mary...that sounds so familiar. Hang on a second, Mike. Let me think." Sullivan said, scratching his head.

_Where does he know me from? Maybe he knows...why I drew pictures of him..._

I took off my backpack and looked through my drawings. Mike watched curiously as I took out the drawing of Sullivan. I walked up to Sullivan and shyly showed him the drawing. He took it and looked over it. Then, he reached over to his desk and grabbed a clipboard. He flipped to the back and showed me another drawing.

It was a drawing of Sullivan, holding hands with a little girl. She had dark hair and a pink nightgown. Sullivan squinted at me and stared into my eyes.

"Gibbs..." he mumbled.

I blinked. "Hmm?"

"Mary Gibbs...that's your name, right?" Sullivan asked.

"Sulley, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm Mary Gibbs...and you're..." I mumbled.

Sullivan winced. "...Boo?"

"...Kitty..."

We both gasped and randomly hugged each other. My memory began to kick in and I remembered a few things of Sulley and I. We hugged until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned and saw Mike with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"Can someone _please_ exaplin what's going-"

"Mike! Mike Wakoswi!" I gasped.

"That's Mike _Wazowski_! And who in the world are-"

"Mike, it's Boo. Don't you remember?" Sulley asked.

Mike gasped. "Boo? As in the little kid you never stopped talking about?"

Sulley nodded. "Yes, Mikey. _That _one."

"You're so tall now, kid! It's so good to see you again!" Mike said, hugging me.

I had to bend down a bit to hug him, but I didn't mind.

"How'd you get here? What happened?" Mike asked, eagerly.

"Oh, it's a long story. I'd been having these dreams about you guys and couldn't figure out why. I thought I was going crazy but I found a bunch of drawings of you two from when I was little. I just felt that my dreams and drawings were connected _somehow_. Then, I ended up finding-" I paused.

_I forgot about Randall! What am I doing with the enemy? Is Randall okay? _

Mike made a face. "You found what?"

"I found what?" I asked.

Mike frowned. "No, I'm asking _you_. What did you find?"

"Mike, relax. She's got a lot on her mind, so leave her be." Sulley interrupted.

_Mike and Sulley aren't bad, are they? But, they banished Randall for doing good. I can't even think right now._

"You okay, Bo- uh Mary? You don't mind if I call you that, do you? I'm just used to it." Sulley asked, smiling.

I looked at his face and couldn't help but smile back. I felt sincerety in his smile and shook my head. I didn't mind if he called me "Boo" at all.

"Uhh, Sulley? This is pretty touching and all, but..we need to send her back home." Mike said.

"What? But, can't she stay a bit longer?" Sulley asked, looking at me.

Mike shook his head. "I wish she could but remember that Roz said you couldn't see her again. Plus, they already shredded her door, even after I fixed it for you. She has to go before they find her-"

Suddenly, a door was kicked down and the room filled with monsters in yellow suits. Sulley gasped and stood in front of me. The yellow suits surrounded us and aimed a bunch of funky looking gadgets at us.

"This is the CDA, and we've come to collect the child behind you. You're all under arrest for illegal activity with humans." one yellow suit said.

He had a #2 imprinted on his uniform, and seemed like he didn't want any trouble. I looked up Sulley and he looked shocked.

"How did you even know she was here?" Sulley asked.

"That's not your concern, Mr. Sullivan. Now, hand her over and come with us." CDA #2 replied.

Sulley shook his head. "No, you can't just-"

"Sulley, it's okay. I'll go with you, but please don't arrest them." I said, stepping out from behind Sulley.

"That's not your call." CDA #2 said.

"He didn't do anything to me. I came into this world on my own. I found a broken door and fixed it, then ended up here. They had nothing to with it." I said.

CDA #2 looked over to another officer and he nodded. Sulley looked down at me, surprised that I spoke up. CDA #2 walked up to me and gently grabbed my right arm. He led me out and I could hear Sulley give a low growl. I glanced at him and mouth "It's okay".

He calmed down but I could tell he was furious. CDA #2 walked me through the factory with the rest of his men, following behind. I wasn't afraid of what would happen. I chose to come to this world and now faced the consequences. CDA #2 helped me get into one of their trucks and got in with me. We sat down and they shut the back doors.

I heard the truck start and felt the it drive off. The back of the truck was lit by a small lamp hanging from the top.

_Wow. A ceiling lamp in the back of a truck. I am definitely in another world._

CDA #2 took out a pen and a clipboard. He looked up at me and cleared his throat. He sat right across from me and stared at me.

"Okay, what's your full name?" he asked.

"Mary Gibbs." I replied.

He wrote it down and asked, "And, how did you get here?"

"I found a tire factory in my world and saw a door with a fading red light on top. I fixed the light and managed to find this place." I replied.

The agent stared at me for a bit and then wrote it down.

"You're the second human to _ever_ make it into our world. The first one was a little girl, no more than 4 years old. Sullivan was involved with her, so that's why we believed the caller who told us he was involved-"

I grimaced at that. "The caller? Someone called you guys? Who was it?"

"That's none of your business, ma'am. It's classified." he said, shaking his head.

I sighed. "Of course it is."

"Look, we just want to deal with this nicely and easily. You've cooperated so far, so we're on good ground. We just want to send you back home and forget you ever saw this place."

"Yeah, that's going to be a bit difficult, considering this is a world of _monsters_." I sais, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry about it. Helping people forget is our specialty." he said.

I could feel him giving me a creepy smile under his suit, but I didn't think about it. We kept driving and I couldn't help but feel that Randall was the one who made the call.

_But, why? He was the only other one who knew I was in there. Plus, I didn't see Mike or Sulley call anyone while I was with them. It had to be Randall, but it doesn't make sense._

The truck stopped and CDA #2 opened the back doors. He grabbed my right arm and dragged me out of the truck. We walked into a large and well-guarded facility. There were searchlights everywhere and it was really dark. I had to stand really close to CDA #2 so I wouldn't fall or trip or anything.

Once were inside, it was filled with more CDA agents, who kept staring at me. They whispered amongset each other, but I ignored them. CDA #2 walked me down a level of stairs. We reached a prison of some sort and he threw me into a cell. I sighed and brushed off my dress.

"I'm going to need some serious therapy after this." I sighed.

"Oh, you'll need more than that after we've accomplished our plan, my dear." a voice chuckled.

I turned and saw that my cell was empty. Then, I looked nextdoor to my cell and gasped. There was a large elderly spider-thing staring at me. He had eight eyes and an old suit on. He was leaning on the bars of his cell and smiling at me.

"Uhh, can I help you?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Oh, you've already helped me more than you think. You brought Randall back. Clever girl." the spider said.

"Y-You know Randall? Who are you?"

"Waternoose. Just call me Mr. Waternoose."

"Mr. Waternoose..." I repeated.

"You brought Randall back here so you've done more than enough for me." he chuckled.

"Why does that help you at all? You're still in your cell." I scoffed.

"I won't be for long, my dear. Randall will come and break us out of here. Then, we can continue working on the plan." Waternoose said.

"The only thing _I_ plan on doing is going back home." I said, frowning at him.

"Oh, no, no. We have more planned for you. Sullivan's time is coming."

"Sullivan? Let me guess. _He's_ the reason that you're in here?"

"Right again. My plot was foiled and I was thrown in here. He took over my company and turned it into a laughing stock, no pun intended."

"Actually from what Randall said, I think you're both wrong. Sullivan seems like a generous guy. Laughing is stronger than scream and he's providing more energy for the city." I said.

"Yes, he's very very generous. But, once we get out of here. I'll get my revenge."

"Hey, hey, what's with this "we" stuff? I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying here to get my memory erased and forget about all of you weirdos."

"Such harsh words for a young girl. Aren't you going to miss Sullivan or Wazowski?"

I sighed. "Now more than ever, I will. But, it's for the best if I forget them. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Too late for that now." another voice said.

"Randall?" I asked.

Randall faded into my cell and chuckled. I gasped and took a step back.

"I owe you my life, Mary. You got me back here and now I can finish off my revenge." Randall smirked.

"Yeah, you have fun with that. But, don't lay a hand on Sulley or Mike." I said.

"Aw, feeling sorry for them?" Randall asked, stepping in front of me.

"They haven't done anything to you, Randall. Maybe they banished you for a good reason." I said, glaring at him.

Randall looked over at Waternoose, confused.

"She _still_ doesn't know everything?" he asked Waternoose.

Waternoose shook his head.

Randall shrugged. "Ah, well, the less you know, the better. Now, come on, we're getting out of here."

Randall took out a key and opened my cell. Then, he opened Waternoose's cell. I stayed in my cell and didn't budge.

"Come on, doll. We have to get moving." Randall said.

I glared at him and didn't move.

"Oh, now, you're being difficult." Randall groaned, entering the cell.

Waternoose came in too, making me step back. Then, they were on me. Randall grabbed my waiste and Waternoose tied me up with some spider silk. I groaned in disgust and Randall carried me in his arms. We headed out and were easily spotted. CDA agents flooded the area and started surrounding us.

Waternoose threw silk at the ceiling and Randall climbed up, carrying me with his other set of arms. We made it to another floor and climbed out of a window. Randall didn't even look back to check on Waternoose and kept running. I figured they were going to meet up somewhere.

Randall stopped once we reached an electric fence. He used his two sets of arms to quickly dig a hole. He shoved me through and slithered after me. Then, he threw me onto his shoulder and kept running. Once we were far enough, we stopped.

"Well, that was fun." he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Hoodles of fun." I frowned.

"Hey, don't feel bummed out. We'll be seeing Sullivan real soon. Get some rest." he said.

I lied down on the ground and felt very cold. All I had on was a dress and my rainboots, so I was freezing. But, I didn't want to tell Randall anything so I just tried to close my eyes and hoped to wake up and find myself at home.

**A/N: So, I'm pretty happy with the title, frankly because it's TRUE. Even in the first movie, everytime there's a heart warming scene or something good will happen the CDA just sucks the WARMTH out of it! Like Sulley just wants to send Boo home and realizes he can't see her again. And Roz is like "That's the way it has to be...I'll give you 5 minutes." Like, WHAT?! I mean, I know they're like the cops but still...lol Review, por favor!**


	5. Regroup

**A/N: Sorry it took long to update!**

I woke up to Randall shaking me. The spider silk had worn off, and I brushed the remaining silk off of my dress.

"Time to get up. And, it's time for Sullivan to meet his end." Randall grinned.

I yawned. "Can we get some breakfast before we bring him to his end?"

He frowned and growled at me. I was hoisted up to my feet, and we walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To town. We'll get you your breakfast and we'll deal with Sullivan after." Randall replied.

"Wait, you're actually taking me for breakfast?" I asked.

Randall stuttered. "Well, you- I mean, you're...going to need it for energy, and for Sullivan's demise."

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like a Saturday morning cartoon villain. If I'm going to be stuck with you for a while, at least talk normally." I said, rolling my eyes.

I expected him to snap something back at me, but he just nodded. This whole hostage thing was not what I expected. Randall treated me normally and I even forgot that he was the jerk he suddenly became. Anyway, I hid in an alley while he bought breakfast for me.

He came back and brought me a weird slimy goop on a plate, with a cup of coffee. I just drank the coffee and he ate the goop. I don't even like coffee, but I was really hungry.

"So, how are we going to bring Sullivan down?" I asked.

"You seem very calm about all of this." Randall said.

I shrugged. "I'm not. I just think I have a right to know how we're doing this."

"It's...It's none of your business." Randall said.

I glanced up at him as I sat on the ground, and shrugged. He gave a frustrated sigh and looked at me.

"Okay, look, we're going to make it look like you somehow got out of the factory. Then, I'll come as the great hero, holding you in my arms. You'll be in a terrible state and we'll prove that Sullivan is being careless. Simple, really." Randall explained.

"That it the worst plan I've ever heard." I said, shaking my head.

He blinked. "What? Why?"

"_That's_ your plan?...I think you're smarter than that." I said.

"You do?" he asked.

I saw where this was going. Randall was more than just a creepy maniac. All he wanted was attention. From the looks of things, Sulley was stealing his thunder.

I sighed. "You know, you-"

He shushed me.

Then, he turned invisible and pulled me against the wall. I looked and saw that Waternoose was on the roof above us. He looked around and shook his head. Then, he left. Randall sighed with relief and became visible.

"That was _too_ close." hel said, becoming visible.

"Okay, you want to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

He shushed me. "Not so loud, okay?"

"No, I demand to know what you're up to! Tell me or I'll scream." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay! Look, Waternoose is only doing this to get his stupid company back. You don't remember a lot of things, but I'll tell you as much as I can."

"Waternoose wants his company back? What company?" I asked.

"He used to own Monsters Inc., but things got ugly and he and I were banished. Sullivan is really a good guy." Randall said.

"And, I should believe you because…?"

"You have every reason not to believe me, but trust me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you." he said.

I scoffed at that and shook my head. He did seem truly sincere, but he had already lost my trust.

"I wanted revenge on Sullivan too because he was always better than me at everything. But, I know how much you care about him and Wazowski. So, I won't do anything against them or to you." Randall said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, doubtingly.

"I don't really know. But, ever since I first saw you come back after all these years, you were too innocent for me to do anything to you. You were kind to me even when you didn't know what I was planning." Randall replied.

He sighed and I could see that he was beating himself up for lying to me.

"If you want to make up for what you've done, you'll take me back to Sullivan and we'll figure out a way to help you." I said.

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Sullivan will never accept me, and I don't blame him either. Plus, there's no stopping Waternoose this time." Randall said.

"No, I promise that he'll take you in. He'll have to hear me out about it. Please?" I asked.

"I thought you couldn't trust me." Randall said.

"I always believe in second chances if the person is willing. Plus, if you're telling the truth, you can't be seen or found by Waternoose. Now, come on, let's find Mike and Sulley." I said.

It took him a while to think about it, but he gave in. He went to a store and bought me a hoodie so I wouldn't be discovered. He took me to a bunch of apartments and knocked on the door of one of them.

"Okay, we're here, but I'm going to be invisible while you go in, okay?" he asked.

"No, Randall. How do you expect them to trust you if you hide yourself? No more secrets, alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, but I won't like it." he said, frustrated.

We waited for someone to answer, and I felt pretty proud of myself for taking charge of my original captor. Randall was a confusing character, but I knew and felt that he was better than how he saw himself.

The door opened and Mike stepped into the doorway. He gasped when he saw the both of us, and called for Sulley.

"Mike, it's me. Don't worry!" I said, smiling at him.

"It's not you I'm worried about, kid." Mike said, glancing at Randall.

"Don't mind him, he's with me." I said, stepping inside the apartment.

Randall shyly followed and Mike closed the door. Sulley came down and was surprised to see us. I explained the situation, and it was difficult to explain Randall's situation.

"How can you trust him? Do you even remember what he tried to do to you?" Sulley asked.

"My memory is a bit blurry, but I remember a lot of what happened then. But, I'm giving him a chance. So should you." I said.

"If Waternoose is out there, he won't stop until he finds us one-by-one." Sulley said.

"Well, then we have to find _him_, first. What were you guys planning to do first, Randall?" I asked, looking to Randall.

"We planned to get you first, and then he wanted to..."

Mike winced. "Planned to, what?"

Randall looked at me and shook his head. I looked into his eye and tried to tell him with a smile that everything was fine.

"He was going to beat you...badly. You know, so you would look awful when we claimed that Sullivan wasn't taking care of the company." Randall confessed.

"You _trust_ this guy?" Sullivan boomed.

"Kitty...please. I know what I'm doing." I said.

Sulley's anger drained after I called him that, and he calmed down. Mike sided with me in finding Waternoose, which surprised me.

"I have a few things to say to that guy. Plus, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I remind him of how his face looked when that platform went up. Man, I never got a copy of that tape." Mike said, sighing.

"Where could Waternoose be?" I asked Randalll

"Now that we're missing, he's probably at Monsters Inc. It's better if we search there, first. He probably thinks that we're meeting him there." Randall said.

"So, we head over there tonight." Sulley said.

"Right. But, don't you think Boo- I mean, Mary will need a disguise?" Mike asked.

I smiled. "You can call me Boo, if you want. And, I don't need a disguise. It'll just be us and Waternoose and I'm not afraid to stand up to him." I said.

Sulley looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, and we all agreed on the plan.

"But, when we find him...what'll we do?" Mike asked.

"We'll have to bring him down and return him to the CDA." Sulley said.

"So, it's a plan we all agree on. Let's do it." I said.

Sulley smiled. "That's my girl.'

The three of us hugged and I had forgotten that Randall was there. I saw him, during our hug, hang his head and turn invisible. We finished our hug and I sought to find Randall. He went up on the roof to be alone. I sat next to him and tried to figure out a way to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry that-"

"Don't. It's not your fault. I chose to live the life that I did, and I made my own decisions." Randall said.

"We're going to stop him, Randall. And, I won't let anyone hurt you." I said.

He looked at me and smiled a bit. Then, we both looked out at the sunset and counted the time to execute our mission and find Waternoose.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MONSTERS INC. **


	6. Trust

The group huddled together as they walked towards Monsters Inc. It was already evening and they knew it was now or never.

"Okay, so we go in through the front door or what?" Mike asked.

Randall shook his head. "No, we'll go through the back. I'll go first and bring Mary with me. There's a high-"

"Whoa, whoa, Boggs. Mary isn't going _anywhere_ with you." Sulley said.

"It's the only way we can get him distracted. There's a high chance that Waternoose is expecting the both of us, and he doesn't know that I was planning on going against him." Randall said.

"And, you're just a good citizen helping out, right?" Mike asked, raising his brow.

"Look, I'm not doing this to prove anything to any of you. I'm just doing this to make up for what I tried to do several years ago, and for Mary." Randall said.

"Oh, so you think doing this will wipe that away?" Sulley asked.

"Guys, stop fighting!" I yelled.

They all stopped and looked at me. Sulley sighed and nodded his head.

"She's right, We'll deal with this later. Okay, you want to take her with you? Fine, but we'll do it my way, understand?" Sulley asked.

"Fair enough." Mike said.

"Whatever." Randall said.

"Let's hear it." I said, smiling at him.

#

I entered the factory and looked around for Waternoose. I had my backpack with me and decided to sketch some of the main rooms in the factory, in case I got lost or something. The factory was huge, so I was going to need them. I passed by a large group of hallways, and decided to explore them. Suddenly, more and more memories came pouring into my head as I walked through those halls. I had seen them before.

_"Sullivan! Sullivan! Give me the child!" Waternoose yelled, as Sulley ran with Boo and her door in his hands._

_"Me not go!" Boo cried to Waternoose._

_"Give her to me!" he yelled._

I let out a small gasp as I was pulled out from the memory by a chuckle. Slowly, I turned and saw Waternoose, standing behind me.

"Well, well, well. You managed to escape from Randall, eh?" he asked.

"No, I'm...he dropped me off here. He said he had to take care of something." I replied.

"Where have you two been all day?" Waternoose asked, circling around me.

It wasn't a good time for me to be scared, but I was trying really hard not to shake with fear. Not only because of what Waternoose could have done, but because he was a freaking a spider! And, a really _big_ one!

"We escaped the CDA base, and we had to get a disguise for me. He didn't really tell me anything." I replied.

"Well, once he returns, I'll explain to him that we're going to have a change in plans." he said.

"A change?" I asked.

"Mr. Boggs thought I was only going to get my revenge on Sullivan through humilliation, but that's not the case anymore. I know the right way to bring him down."

"Can I ask...how?"

Waternoose stopped circling me, and grinned. Then, he stood in front of me and stared at me with all eight of his eyes. If Mike had one big eye that was hard for me to get used to, then Waternoose had one-too-many.

"You've grown so much, my dear. It's been a long time since I've seen you." he said.

I blinked. "And you brought this up because...?"

I know that was probably a dumb thing to do, but why did he change the subject so suddenly and awkwardly?

"Sullivan really cared for you. He risked his own life for you. It's a shame that I have to ruin such a delicate face." Waternoose said, reaching out his hand.

His pointy finger nail traced my jawline, making me shut my eyes. I was completely stricken with fear but tried to remain calm. With all my courage, I slapped his hand away.

"You're not going to get away with this. Sullivan already knows I'm here and he's going to stop you."

"Oh, I'm aware that he knows you're here. But, once he sees what I'm going to do to you, he'll be sorry."

And with that, Waternoose gave me a hard slap on the face. I fell to the ground wth a small cry. My left cheek stung and I placed my hand over it. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm tightly. I winced as he stood me up.

"We don't have time to wait for Randall, you're coming with me." he sneered.

He dragged me away, until a voice made him freeze.

_This was NOT part of the plan. Kitty...help me._

"Let her go, Waternoose."

"Randall?" he asked, looking for him.

"That's right, now let her go." Randall growled.

Waternoose tightened his grip on my arm, and chuckled.

"So, you've seen the light, have you? Now, _you're _risking your life for the child?" Waternoose asked.

Randall became visible and stood before us. I felt tears come to my eyes, as the pain on my cheek continued to sting me.

"Let me guess, you've got Sullivan and Wazowski on your side, as well?" Waternoose frowned.

"It's over, Waternoose. Now, hand her over." Sulley said, stepping from another hallway.

Waternoose threw me to the floor, and grabbed a handful of my hair. Sulley watched and was ready for anything.

"You humilliated me and this company by turning it into a circus for those wretched children." Waternoose growled.

"No, _you_ and Randall made your own choices! But, now, Randall is trying to make up for it. You're not going to win, Waternoose." Sulley said.

"Oh, I'm not?" Waternoose laughed.

He leaned down and got me into a chokehold. Sulley moved forward but hesitated, not wanting to trigger Waternoose into hurting me.

"You take one more step, and I'll snap her little neck." he threatened.

"No, please, you can have this company back! I don't care, just let her go!" Sulley pleaded.

"You fool. This was never about getting my company back. All I wanted was for you to suffer." Waternoose chuckled.

"Kitty..." I managed to choke out.

"Boo...I'm sorry." Sulley said.

_Clang!_

Waternoose's grip on me loosened and he fell ontop of me. I let out a small scream, and tried to climb out from under him. Sulley helped me and hugged me tightly. I turned and saw Mike standing over Waternoose with a scream container

'We did it!" Mike cheered.

"Come on, we need to go." Randall said.

As soon as he said that, the lights went out. I clinged onto Sulley's fur and shielded my eyes. I was still a little bit afraid of the dark. He held me close and everyone was silent. Suddenly, they came back on and Waternoose was gone.

Randall said, "We gotta get out of here, before-"

Suddenly, silk wrapped around my waiste and I was pulled out of Sulley's arms and into Waternoose's. He covered my mouth with his hand and tried to give him a good punch in the jaw, but he was too strong.

"Boo!" Sulley cried.

Waternoose ran into another hall and towards a billboard that was holding tools. He pulled a switch and the billboard revealed a passage. Quickly, he carried me inside and the passage door shut. He covered it in pounds of silk and followed the path of the passage. Then, we entered a room I knew too well.

The scream extracter was repaired and Waternoose shackled me down into the chair. Then, he went over and quickly turned the device on.

"Farewell, my dear!" he said, running off.

_Oh...God, this thing is going to suck the life out of me!_

"Kitty! Mike!" I screamed as the device got closer to me.

No one answered me.

"Randall! Somebody, HELP!"

The device got closer to my mouth and I tried to lean back, and by more time. But, I could only lean so fear. The hose reached my mouth and I screamed one last time for help. My vision began to blur and I was losing oxygen. I was getting light-headed and I couldn't hold my head up anymore.

"MARY!"

"SHUT IT OFF!"

"I GOT IT!"

_Randall...Mike...Kitty._


	7. Weakness

I opened my eyes and smoke filled my nostrils. I coughed and realized I was moving. Then, I realized that Sulley was carrying me through the halls. Smoke was everywhere and the smell of ash filled the air.

_Fire..._

"Kitty..." I choked.

"Boo, oh thank goodness! You're alright! I was so worried!" he gasped.

"Mike...where...? And, Randall..." I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"They went after Waternoose, but the entire company has been set on fire. We're getting out of here." Sulley replied.

_Wait, what?_

I struggled a bit and shook my head. The scream extractor nearly sucked the life out of me, making me weak and dizzy

"No, no...we can't leave them!" I said.

"I know. I'm just getting you out, then I'll find them." Sulley said.

"No, I won't leave you guys!" I shouted.

I scrambled out of his grasp and ran across the hall. The smoke began to make my eyes water, but I didn't care. I could hear Sulley calling my name and begging for me to come back.

I kept running and running in my rain boots, and didn't turn back. My vision was fading and it hurt to breathe.

"Mike! Randall!" I shouted.

No answer.

I turned in circles, but couldn't find anyone. If anyone got hurt, it would've been my fault. I brushed some of my hair out of my face, and kept looking. I was starting to get dizzy from all the smoke, but I pressed on.

"Mike! Randall! It's me!" I yelled.

Suddenly the power went out. I gasped and held myself. I began hoping that Sulley would pop up and find me, but he didn't. The only light I had was the bright flames.

"Randall? Mike?" I called.

"You hear that?" a distant voice asked.

"Yeah. It sounded kinda like-" another said.

"Mary!"

"Randall!" I gasped.

I hurried towards the voices and found them. They were in a large room with wires and switches.

"Waternoose cut the power. I'm trying to get it back on." Randall explained.

"What? We need to get outta here!" I said.

Mike shook his head. "No, we can't. Not yet. If I don't get this power on, the-"

"Mike, we have to go!" I said.

'No, Mary, listen. This company powers the whole city! Waternoose didn't just cut the power in this building. He cut out the power to all of Monstropolis!" Randall said.

I gasped. "Well, we gotta stop him!"

"There's no stopping it. You're too late."

We all turned and saw Waternoose standing above us with flames nearing him. I frowned at him and crossed my arms.

"You _still_ haven't left yet?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving. I never planned to make it out of this factory alive." Waternoose replied, calmly.

"You're insane!" Mike yelled.

"Maybe, but I want to die knowing this factory crumbled in Sullivan's hands." Waternoose said.

And, with that, Waternoose turned and walked towards the flames. Then, we watched him burn to death. I covered my ears from fear, and Mike watched in horror. Sulley burst into the room and found us all terrified.

"Guys, what's happening? We gotta move!" Sulley panted.

"Waternoose is dead, and Monstropolis's power is completely shut off." Randall explained.

The flames were getting fiercer and we were running out of time. I was completely weak from the smoke and my body was just worn out from the scream extractor. I leaned my head on Sulley's arm and he lifted me into his arms.

"We don't have time! This place is about to come down ontop of us!" Mike said.

Randall and Sulley and exchanged glances. The building began to creak and I was barely able to stay awake. Then, Sulley got an idea.

"No, it's not over. Mike, make her laugh!" Sulley said.

Mike blinked. "Are you insa- Wait! Of course!"

Mike walked over to Sulley and looked at me. I weakly turned my head to face Mike, curious as to what they were talking about. Mike suddenly started to make the weirdest faces. I started to giggle a bit. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off.

"That's it!" Randall said.

"The power..." I muttered.

"Keep going!" Sulley said.

Mike kept making faces, but I was almost worn out. Sulley noticed and told everyone to run for it.

"But, we can't just _leave_. The company powers the city!" Randall said.

"He's right. We can't go. We have to keep trying, Sul!" Mike said.

"There's no time! Mary's dying!" Sulley exclaimed.

"Her laughing did enough to power up the power system a bit. Maybe I can adjust it more and light the city back up." Randall said.

"Don't be stupid, Boggs. You'll run out of time." Sulley snapped.

"I won't! I know what I'm doing, okay?" Randall growled.

"Uh, guys? Mary doesn't have long, so let's move! Let Randall fix it, Sulley." Mike said.

Sulley sighed. "Fine. Do what you can. We'll meet you outside, alright?"

Randall nodded. "Got it. Now, go. Mary doesn't have long."

"Randall...you can't...fix it. Just...come on." I chocked.

"Don't talk, Boo. You're too weak." Sulley said, gently.

"You've got a lot of gutts, kid. But, you have to go. I'll see you soon." Randall said.

I slowly nodded and gave him a weak smile. Sulley, Mike, and I hurried through the halls and out the factory. Fresh, clean air filled my lungs as we got out. I coughed a bit and we watched as the factory began to burn. Firefighters began to appear and they pulled out their hoses. Sulley let me stand up, but allowed me to lean on him.

"Guys, look at that." Mike gasped.

We turned and saw the lights of houses and buildings go back on in town. We could hear people cheer and smiled.

_You did it. _

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the factory. I turned and covered my face from the rush of heat. Then, half of the factory collapsed on itself. My knees felt weaker and I fell to the ground. Warm tears ran down my cheeks and I sobbed.

"Randall! Randall, no!" I shouted.

I weakly pulled myself up and started to run towards the factory. Sulley and Mike ran after me and called my name. My attention was only on the burning factory. Suddenly, two CDA officers appeared and grabbed my arms. I fought against them and cried.

"You have to help him! He's in trouble! You can't leave him!" I sobbed.

"Miss Gibbs, please, don't fight us. You have to come with us." one officer said.

"No! You have to help him, first! Randall!"

_Kitty...please help him. Somebody..._

**A/N: Please, don't hurt me...**


	8. Sweet Dreams and Memories

The CDA officers tightened their grips on me, and I gave in.

"Miss Gibbs, please. There's nothing we can do." one said.

I let myself fall to the ground and I wept for my friend. He was gone, and it was all my fault. If I had never met him this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been stupid and ran away from home, he would be here. Sulley came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, with tears running down my face. I hugged him tightly and cried even more. He hugged me back and said nothing.

He was my kitty, my friend. He never tried to calm me down or tell me that everything was going to be fine. He just hugged me and shut up. Mike joined in and patted me on the back.

"Mr. Sullivan, we need to return the girl home now." an officer said.

Sulley looked down at me, and I dried my tears. I gave him a nod and he agreed with the officers. I just wanted to go home. We followed the officers and got into one of their trucks. They drove us back to their facility to take me home. The officers took us inside and into a small room. There was one single door there. It was a plain black color.

Mike winced "Uhh, guys? That's not her door. Hers is white with-"

"We know, Mr. Wazowski. This is a door that can send someone anywhere. We have it programmed, so it takes Miss Gibbs home." an officer replied.

"Oh. Well, then, I guess this is goodbye." Mike said, turning to me.

I looked down at him and bent down to hug him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Don't forget about us, okay?" he asked.

I giggled. "I think it'll be easy to remember a short one-eyed monster, Mike."

"Well, I'm just checking, since you never get my last name right." he said.

I smiled at him and turned to Sulley. We both knew what the other was thinking. It was a complete deja vu for us. We hugged each other and I think I even heard Mike cry a bit. We pulled away and he sighed.

"We won't ever forget about you. We never did." he said.

"I know. So...what happens to the factory?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We'll have to see. I'll probably repair it, just like it was before."

I smiled. "And, if you can, make a memorial for Randall."

"Alright, let's get you home, miss. Bring out the injection." the CDA officer said.

I blinked. "The..the what?"

"We have to inject you with this formula, miss. It's better this way." he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can't send you back with these memories. It's too dangerous." he explained.

I glanced over at Sulley and felt tears building up. But, he remained calm.

"It's okay." he said.

Then, he roared and scared the officers. I took that as my chance. I hurried over to the door and opened it, seeing my bedroom. Sulley and Mike kept the officers distracted and I got one last look at them before I walked into my room.

_Goodbye...I won't ever forget you again..._

**A few months later...**

I sat on my bed one night and finished my painting of Mike and Sulley. I hadn't heard or seen them in a while, but I had hoped that they managed everything back home. The moon was full and the house was quiet. I put my painting aside and dug into my blankets. Then, I shut off the light and closed my eyes.

They snapped open when I heard a loud creak of my door. My heart raced as I heard a light slithering sound on the floor. Slowly, I peeked and saw a familiar face by my bed.

"Randall..." I gasped.

"Hey, kiddo." he grinned.

"But, you were- I thought you-"

"You can't get rid of my _that_ easily."

I giggled. "I can't believe you're here. Wait! How are Mike and Sulley? Are they okay?"

I was so excited to see him that I had forgotten about the others.

"They're fine. The factory should be up and running soon."

"That's good to hear." I sighed. "But, what about _you_?"

Randall smiled. "Sullivan hired me to run electrical work on the factory. I'm not much of a comedian to work on the laugh floor."

"Oh, wow, that's great, Randy!"

"Randy...no one's called me that since college."

"Well, _I _am now." I smiled.

"I should get going. Sulley says 'hi', by the way." he said, walking towards my door.

I smiled. "Thanks. So, I'll be seeing you guys soon?"

"Someday. Keep your eyes open for us. Good night." he said, leaving my room.

"Good night."

Yawning, I closed my eyes and settled my head on my pillow. Then, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
